Robin/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Robin (Male) Summoned * "Where did I wake up this time?" (movie) * "Hello, I'm Robin. I'm a Tactician for the Shepherds, so let me know if you ever need a battle plan." Home * "Is everyone here a Hero summoned from somewhere else?." * "Back home, I was always checking on everyone, too. It helps me relax, knowing they're safe and well." * "This kingdom has some amazing authors! ...Oh, ah, is it OK if I borrow books from the library?" * "I have no memories from before the time I met Chrom. But I still have a fine mind for tactics. Oh, you too? How intriguing." * "Do you have a moment to go over tactical options? I'd love to hear your thoughts." * "Nice to meet you. I'm Robin. I was asked to come say hello by your good friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I appreciate the opportunity you've given to me to observe your battle tactics in depth. Every time we head out, I can't help but be proud that you've chosen me to fight at your side. But I do feel bad for interfering with the bonding process between partners. You and Alfonse share something special, right? Similar to the bond between Chrom and me? But there is also an understanding between fellow tacticians, and I vow to support you to the end." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "We'll win our next battle—I guarantee it." * "Odd to think I came out of that divine... thing." * "Did you say something? I was just planning." * "*laughs*" * "I don't know why, but I feel a strange kinship with you." * "Oh, good—I've still got my memories of being in Ylisse." * "I want you to know you can count on me out in the field." * "I wonder if Chrom is around here..." Map * "Let's go." * "Hmm." * "Lead on." Level up * "Even I couldn't have seen this coming!" (5-6 stats up) * "This is all part of the plan." (3-4 stats up) * "Er, is that it?" (1-2 stats up) * "I'm glad you see my strategic value to the team." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Here's how it's done!" * "Time to tip the scales!" * "Our bonds give me strength!" * "Wrong move!" Defeat * "Oops." Robin (Female) Grand Hero Battle * "Come, let's discuss tactics together. How would you advance against an enemy formation such as this? Please share your thought process as you go." Summoned * "My name is Robin, the tactician for Chrom's Shepherds. I'm sure you'll find me useful on the battlefield." Home * "The library is fantastic! So many wonderful books. Hmm. I probably should get permission to go there." * "I admire your diligence. The way you're always running around reminds me of myself." * "I don't feel any different here than back home, so what makes me a Hero in this world?" * "I've got a plan, but I don't know how it'll work in this world. We should be sure to discuss it at length." * "Chrom once found me unconscious and with no memory. He helped me, and I joined the Shepherds. " * "Nice to meet you. I'm Robin. I was asked to come say hello by your good friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "We've been through a lot together on the battlefield, and I've watched you every step of the way. Not to be presumptuous, but the way you fight, your tactical skill, the way you keep everyone safe... It all reminds me of myself and how I led my friends in battle back in my own world. That means I also know how much you care about all of us and how painful your position can be. If that weight gets to be too much, I want you to lean on me. After all, I've been at this for a while... I might just come up with an amazing plan that solves all your problems, on or off the battlefield!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Let's work on a battle plan together." * "I understand you're the tactician for this team." * "Oh, hey! I was just thinking I'd like to chat with you." **laughs* *''I wonder if Chrom is around here…'' * "My time before I arrived in Ylisse was a blank... no memories at all." * "I don't know why, but I feel a strange kinship with you." * "I look forward to working with you for a good, long time." Map * "Okay." * "On it." * "Right." Level up * "Even I couldn't have seen this coming!" (5-6 stats up) * "This is all part of the plan." (3-4 stats up) * "Er, is that it?" (1-2 stats up) * "I'm glad you see my strategic value to the team." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "As I predicted!" * "Time to tip the scales!" * "Our bonds give me strength!" * "Bet you didn't see that coming!" Defeat * "Oops." Robin (Ylissean Summer) Summoned * "Hi, I'm Robin. I may have been on vacation in the Outrealms... But I can't turn my back on anyone who needs a sound battle strategy!" Home * "I had so much fun at the resort! I helped out a friend with body oil, fed another coconut brittle... I even threw lances and caught a weird creature in a tide pool!" * "I got envious of Chrom and the others in their swimsuits, so I tried on on... Look at me now! Summoned to another world... I didn't expect that!" * "I'd love it, you and I took a trip to the sea together, someday... I don't have many memories, so I'd love to see something besides a battlefield." * "I've been keeping my eyes peeled... Seems like I'm one of the few who's dressed in so little. I feel...exposed." * "Put me on the front lines! This swimsuit may not offer much protection, I admit... But a true tactician adjusts their strategy along with their outfit!" * "Greetings to you from your friend Friend! This swimsuit? It'll throw off the enemy's concentration! Tell me, can you focus on battle right now? Nope!" (Greeting from friend) * "We did a good job out there, despite the heat. Did you lose focus during the battle? No? That's good! At the resort, fighting in the heat didn't bother me one bit, but here...it does. It's strange. Maybe it's because there, I was focused on strategy! You know what I'm talking about, don't you? I'm so glad we met. It's nice to have another tactician to talk to. You understand what I'm saying... I had a great time at the resort, but I think it's even more fun to talk about strategy like this. And it doesn't hurt that you're letting me take a vacation from being a tactician during battle! I hope we can keep talking like this... Two tacticians, striving for the ultimate strategy!" (Upon reaching Level 40) Info Screen * "Looks like its going to be a great summer!" * "I think we'll have a memorable summer together." * "I'm not exactly dressed up for battle, am I?" * "I want to show you this weird creature I found on the beach!" * "Ehehehe!" * "I wonder how many of our friends like swimming?" * "Swimming...collecting seashells...I'll need to make a beach plan!" * "Awww... My tome got all wet..." Map * "What's up?" * "Whew..." * "Where to?" Level up * "My plan for summer fun is paying off!" (5-6 stats up) * "This clothing is so light that I can move around with ease." (3-4 stats up) * "What I didn't factor in was sunstroke..." (1-2 stats up) * "You have plans for me? Great! Let's tackle the summer together!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Cannonball!" * "Now that really sizzles!" * "Wipeout!" * "Tropical attack!" Defeat * See ya... Robin (Winter's Envoy) Summoned * "My name is Robin. If you want someone to plan winter festivities, you're in luck. Leave it all to me." Home * "I asked Commander Anna what she'd like for the winter festival, and she said "money." I think I'll stick to asking kids that question. I'm not sure my holiday spirit will survive otherwise." * "Before you summoned me, I was at a winter festival party at Ylisstol. The entire haildom is in fine spirits!" * "I'm feeling chilly again today... I need to come up with a plan to stay warm. I hope no one catches a cold." * "Which Heroes are naughty, and which are nice? Just whisper their names into my ear. I'll keep that info tucked away until the next winter festival." * "I was just taking care of my tree. It's a bit of a pain to keep all of the decorations on it during battle." * "Happy winter festival! I come with greetings, but no gifts, from your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I was just mulling over a plan. What plan? How to help my dear friend—that's you—enjoy the winter festival. Well, first, you're going to need a red outfit like mine. Then we'd decorate a tree and eat a huge feast. When it got late, we'd go around delivering presents... It's hard to put presents next to everyone's pillows without waking them up, you realize. We're both tacticians, though, so I'm sure we could figure it out. In fact, maybe we should brainstorm some tactics before we begin. This is kind of exciting—a council of war! I've been looking forward to winter ever since I got here, you see... If I got my wish, I'd spend the winter festival with you for years to come!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Ho ho ho!" * "It's really hot in this hat." * "You summoned me mid-party with Chrom and the others." * "I hope this outfit doesn't make me too much of a target on the battlefield." * "I've got a plan to give everyone presents. I'm going to place them while folks are sleeping!" * "It's not the hat, it's the head that wears it, right?" * "I can't find my favorite strategy book. Did I forget to bring it?" * "I gather that when I wear this outfit, I'm supposed to ask you if you want a gift?" Map * "OK." * "Got it." * "Yeah." Level Up * "I will use this power to make the winter festival even more exciting!" (5-6 stats up) * "My stocking was filled with potential for battle, I suppose." (3-4 stats up) * "This is no good at all! I'm trying to enjoy the winter festival..." (1-2 stats up) * "Well, if you're going to give me a gift, I'll do the best I can with it!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Got you something!" * "You've been naughty!" * "Now that's festive!" * "To all a good night!" Defeat * "Party's over..." Robin (Fell Reincarnation) Summoned * "I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I promise you a painless death." Home * "You fight for the happiness of all the people in this world? Hahaha, tell me... Did you come up with that little motto all by yourself? Go on, you can tell me what your heart truly desires." * "Ha. You fight for world peace? Stay your tongue. Such pretty little words sicken me." * "You show promise, despite being human. If you continue to appease me, I may let you serve me." * "My mind becomes muddy when I try to recall certain things... A side effect of traveling through space and time? Curse this frail body." * "Rite after rite, and still my memories refuse to return. This is beyond infuriating... Maybe I'll go start a war to cheer myself up." * "I've come to play on behalf of Friend. Though, you may find me... Arbitrary at times." (Greeting from friend) * "You are a curious one... You willingly come to chat with me? The fell dragon? Alone? You know full well how I detest humans. They have no qualms asking for divine assistance when it meets their fickle needs... But how quick they are to shun their benefactors once they get what they desire. They become arrogant and make the same mistakes repeatedly, incapable of learning the folly of their ways. They claim their actions are for the good of others, but that's merely a show of self-indulgence. Humans are selfish. And the ugliness of mankind has turned me repulsive. It's the world that wants me to be evil. And yet you claim to need me here? Enough of your lies, worm. How dare you look at me with such a gaze. Do not dare pity me!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima." * "Am I really so interesting you must pester me?" * "If I were human, and able to live among you, then perhaps..." * "If you can help me regain my memories, I shall spare your life." * "Ha." * "How odd... I sense something... familiar about you." * "I seemed to have lost some of my memories when I crossed the skies." * "Will you be my ally? Or do you long for death? The choice is yours." Map * "Choose." * "Who dies first?" * "Yes?" Level Up * "Beware, lowly worms. I shall show you how to wield true power!" (5-6 stats up) * "This power should suffice for stomping mere worms." (3-4 stats up) * "Hmph. Exterminating lowly humans hardly requires power." (1-2 stats up) * "This power surpasses that of the gods. I will bring destruction..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "This is the end." * "I shall end you first!" * "I am the Fell Dragon, Grima." * "I will devour you!" Defeat * "Mere worms..." Robin (Fell Vessel) Legendary Hero Battle * "So you've come. Once I gain the memories my other self holds, I will truly become whole..." Summoned * "I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I will consider granting you a quick death when the time comes." Home * "Wriggle like a worm trying to escape my boot, or die squished like a worthless maggot. Either way, you are little more than an insect." * "Ugh... My splitting head... I remember nothing of my time in that other world... Nothing at all." * "How about you stop pretending to be so selfless and tell me what you really wish for? Maybe I can grant it..." * "You show promise, despite being human. Of course, that's like being the smartest worm in the dirt. But still... I see enough in you that I could entertain the idea of keeping you by my side." * "Memories or no, I will lay waste to the world all the same. You think me so fickle I'd change my mind?" * "Heh, don't look so frightened. Your friend Friend is perfectly safe... For now." (Greeting from friend) * "Come to butter me up some more? How very irksome. I've nothing to chat about with a human. Humans spout their ideals, but it's nothing but lip service. Let's all join together and hold hands, you'll say. We can overcome our differences despite being different species, despite our differing core ideologies. The truth is what you see daily in this place. Day after day, night after night, all you have is never-ending war. One person's satisfaction means another must suffer. That is the truth of all worlds. But my power of destruction is the one true equalizer. If you think there's someone out there capable of leading the world with such high-minded ideas of love and bonds... I'd love to meet them. Hmph. After all that, you still talk your big talk? Very well. I'll watch over you... Right until your bitter end." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima." * "Am I really so interesting you must pester me?" * "I seem to have lost some of my memories when I crossed the skies." * "How odd... I sense something...familiar about you..." * "If you can help me regain my memories... I shall spare your life." * "If I were human, and able to live among you... Then perhaps..." * "Will you be my ally, or do you long for death? The choice is yours." Map * "Yes." * "Who dies first?" * "Choose." Level Up * "Insolent worms... I shall teach you what it means to feel true fear." (5-6 stats up) * "I suppose this will be enough for stomping lowly insects." (3-4 stats up) * "I already possess more than enough power to crush humans." (1-2 stats up) * "This power surpasses that of the gods. I will bring destruction..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I shall end you first!" * "This is the end." * "I will devour you!" * "I am the Fell Dragon, Grima." Defeat * "Mere...worms..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes